El Jeque: Sheik
by loverofgin
Summary: A romantic story of adventure, as Link tries to discover who Sheik really is... Rated T for suggestive themes and blood and gore. I don't own L.O.Z.
1. Chapter 1

'Link may not be much of a talker, but he sure does have to think on his feet.' Sheik watched in awe as he slashed at her trainer again and again, his shirt forgotten on the floor in the heat of the day. Her trainer, to his benefit, was holding up as best he could against Link's startling speed and strength. But even if he held steady, he might be able to hold up an extra hour at the most. And Link's speed only seemed to be increasing. "Enough!" Sheik called out, and Link looked up timidly, as if expecting a scolding. Knowing he could see under her cloth, Sheik smiled secretively, in a way when she realized he still hadn't figured out who she was. "You did well, Link. But now, I think a real test of power is needed. You will fight… me… and then I will consider taking you with me to Hyrule." Link nodded eagerly, shoving his sweaty bangs out of his face impatiently. Moving forward slowly, Sheik flicked her wrists and four long, deadly blades emerged from in between her knuckles. Feeling her slender hip to make sure her claw was still attached, she charged at Link hurriedly, wanting to break the intense air.

He was ready for her, the first jolt of her blades against his made a loud clang, knocking Sheik back forcefully. 'Good thing he thinks I'm a man, Link would never have done that before.' Charging again, Sheik pressed more powerfully this time, wanting to test the Master Sword's attack skill. Link's eyes were narrowed in intense concentration, and he shoved upward, trying to yank the blades out of her hands. Clenching and tensing her wrists, it took all her power to keep her weapon. Using his shock that she was still upright, she rolled forward, grabbed her metal claw from her hip, and twisting it forward, shoved into Link's unprotected back. He spun around; grabbing the dull blade from his back, where it had came out from his navel. He grunted in a low voice, blood pouring from his wound.

Amazingly, he remain standing and waltzed forward again, only slightly shaky. Trusting his sword to her knee, he jerked it upward, tearing her clothes from knee to shoulder, exposing her protective gear. Blushing, she dropped her weapons and covered herself with her hands, worried he might see the gentle rising of her breastplate or the curve of her waist as that of a woman. Looking down, she realized she really didn't need to worry; her armor covered anything that might have exposed her. But there was no helping her slender form. And how she hated it at times, and the emotions that came with it. Looking back up at Link, she saw that was studying her body almost as carefully as she was, a confused expression on his face. Wanting to distract him, she cleared her throat, and then announced in her manliest voice, "You may come." Link nodded, politely removing his eyes from her as he saw she was covering herself. 'Stupid! A man wouldn't care if another man saw him.' But there was no helping it, these were the facts: She was a woman, and most importantly, she was Zelda, his childhood love.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days we prepared for the trip, and as we prepared we fell back into the old pattern I suppose all men share. On the day before we were to take our leave, Link discovered we only had enough supplies for two, so I casually unemployed my trainer, secretly telling him to leave for the castle. After that we had more than enough, and the trip was to be made on horses, Epona and my own horse, Taro. Little did Link know that these were the exact some horses we used to play around on as children, when I was a pirate and he was my first mate. I had now known my own identity then, and Link had helped me discover who I was. Looking back, I remembered the shock of every encounter we ever shared. The times Link talked, one time even having a full argument. It was with my father, when I had returned to Hyrule after being kidnapped by the Ghost Ship. I knew my mother had left and became a pirate, and that he only knew me as a baby. But he had accepted me at once, when I had shown him my hand as proof. The second he was done examining me, he made plans for me to wed a stranger, and Link, unnoticed in the corner, had said, "Tetra- I mean Zelda is not an object to be given to the highest bidder. She is a human being, with emotions and her own life to live. She didn't have to come back here, but since she did, your kingdom is saved. I will take her wherever she wants to go, so I think a wedding is out of the picture." Father's face had turned red with rage, and he had shouted, "And you think you can give her what she wants? Boy, she wouldn't have you! You're not even a knight! You're just a ten year old boy who doesn't know how to court a tree! Do you plan on taking her hand?" Link had shrugged coolly, simply saying, "If she'll have me." After that I had snuck out of my room several times a day to see him. Despite their feud, my father grew fond of Link, and soon he was known as Link, head of the army of Hyrule. But Ganon had destroyed everything. They had taken me to Crimea for safety when he attacked, and Link had been called into battle. My father had been murdered, and Ganon remained on the throne. I had made myself Sheik, to hide my identity. Finding Link, I had approached him and told him I knew Zelda and would take him to her…

He had agreed at once, and I was so thrilled he was alive I would have followed him even if he said no. Thinking back on the past, I realized Link would not be mad that I did not reveal myself, just confused. As it was, he was working on packing up out gear into Epona's saddle bag. I watched him, wondering if he still was the boy who had pledged himself to me eight years ago. As if sensing my despair, he looked up and flashed me a crooked smile, and I smiled in return. "Hey, Link, how 'bout a rematch, man?" He looked up a second time, slightly startled, back quickly grabbing his sword and moving a length away from the horses. Flicking my wrists, I felt the blades extract and trust them against Link's long blade, trying to find an opening in his defenses. He once again moved his sword to my knee, but I blocked and I realized, too late, that that was what he wanted. He moved his short knife from his inside pocket and carefully moved it up my throat, tearing my mask and leaving my face exposed. I crumpled immediately, trying to fit the cloth back in place. But he kneeled next to me, and gently taking my hands, looked at me face. "I know a woman when I see one. I just had to make sure…" He said gently. I tried to lower my head, but he forced it upward. 'Wonder if he'll recognize me…" The only thing that truly changed when I transformed into Sheik was my eyes. My hair, my features were all still the same. But Link just smiled, and removed his hands quickly. "So, a woman you are, trying to be a man. As you wish, Sheik, but please, tell me your real name." My cheeks burning, I decided to give him a clue. "It's... It's Saria." Link blinked in shock, but then collected himself and smiled. "I knew a girl named Saria once. She was lovely, as you are." I groaned. "Please, don't treat me differently! Just pretend… this never happened." EHe studied me for a while, considering. "As you wish, Sheik."


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, things went back to exactly how they were with Link. He may have known I was female, but I should have realized that he was smart, and that he would have recognized a female when he accidently slashed me. He seemed to trust me, but he must have been wondering what else I had been hiding. This theory held true on the first night we stopped to rest. I was tending to the fire, trying to keep it alive so I could stay awake for a while longer and not have to think about sleeping only inches away from Link. He was lying back on Epona's flank, sleepy but still aware. "Sheik?" He muttered, and it seemed he was asleep so I didn't respond. "Tell me about your… life. " Seeing that he was awake, I quickly gathered the lie I had formed beforehand, knowing he would ask. "I was born in Crimea, to a witch and a poorly pauper. When he discovered she had bewitched him with a love potion, he left her, while she was still pregnant with me. I was born shortly after, holding no resemblance to my father, as his affection for my mother was false. The times became hard after that, and woman were starting to be taken as… slaves… in Ganon's rule… so I hid myself as a man, training my body to pass for a soldier. My mother was taken as a slave, she was quite beautiful… I went across the land, finding evil and using all my magic and physical skills to destroy it when I found it. Zelda was a close friend… we met in Crimea, she was hidden, she still believes I am a man. She asked me once, if I ever left for Hyrule, to find a man named Link and tell him where she was. So, since I was heading to Crimea anyway, I decided to honor her wishes." Link sat up, concentrating now. "Zelda… she was okay?" I nodded, trying not to blush while I lied. "She was treated well; the last I saw of her she was hidden as a slave for a friend." Link sat back again, thinking it over. "I didn't know… you had magic." This made me laugh. "My mother was a witch. Here, I'll prove it to you!" Seeing his doubtful expression, I pulled my harp out of my bag.

Strumming the thin stings, a ghostly melody came out, and Link's eyes widened as he heard Saria's song. He listened in disbelief, watching as the magic worked, making the grass greener, the sky bluer, the whole surrounding forest more healthy and…. Alive. After the song was complete, he stared at me with wide eyes, wanting an explanation. "I was in the forest once, and I met a young girl, with pale skin and green hair. Surprised by her appearance, I asked her if she was human. 'Oh, no! I am the forest sage, sir! I take care of the forests in Hyrule! And what's your name?' Startled, I told her my real name, feeling a strange feeling that I couldn't lie to such innocence. 'Saria.' She seemed to think it was humorous that we shared the same name, and gave me a token of friendship… a magical song. 'It's called Saria's Song, and it's for the both of us!' I stayed with her for a while, she was very pleasant." Link nodded a look of longing in his eyes. "We'd better sleep…" Moving my palm to the fire, I collected it in my hand, putting it in a small glass bottle. Awkwardly lying next to him, I curled into a tight ball and tried not the think about who he was.

(Now as Link.)

I awoke the next morning feeling too warm in the cold crisp air. My lips and nose were flushed, and my torso seemed especially hot. Moving my joints experimentally, I tried to find the source of the heat. As I exhaled deeply, I felt a slight weight bound on my chest. Opening my eyes unwillingly, I looked in shock at a blurry object resting on my shoulder. Making my eyes focus, I realized it was Sheik's head, resting on me with her body lined up against mine. Blushing now, I gently sat up, trying not to disturb her. Her hip was curved against my leg; she looked like a small kitten curled against a dog. In disbelief I glanced at her small frame, wondering how I ever thought it was a man's. Her armor covered her more feminine parts, but the gentle curve of her hip and her modest thighs were obviously that of a female. 'She really must have trained, to make herself so intensely strong.' The top of her head bobbed slightly as I breathed, and I panicked again as I stopped admiring her. I felt slightly guilty, as I pushed her waist foreword, trying to push her onto the cold ground. It had an opposite effect of what I wanted.

Groaning, she flexed her legs and pushed herself upward, so her legs were nearly on top of mine and her head was on my collarbone. Holding my breath, I sat up quickly, and she groaned again, sighed, and twined her fingers in my shirt. 'She sure doesn't make this easy…' In one last desperate attempt, I grabbed her around the waist, preparing to lift her completely and lay her on the ground. As I leaned forward, she gasped and grasped my shirt tighter, waking up with a jolt. Looking up at me, she saw my red face and her fingers around my shirt. She immediately let go, and untangled her legs from mine. "Sorry!" She shouted her face pale and her expression mortified. Strangely, I found myself wishing for her warmth once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Wow. I'm happy about how many pleasant reviews I got. Thanks so much to all of you... And, I'm very sorry it took me SO long to update. I just moved, and high school started... but I SWEAR updates will be regular from now on.**

**Thank you for your ideas. And YES Tellius is from Fire Emblem. I liked it because it sounded old. And I do love Fire Emblem... I believe that will be my next fic. You guys are amazing. Enjoy.**

We continued on our way, and Link began to grow worried. I waited patiently until he wanted to tell me. And, after a few nights, he did. We were sitting around the fire, the horses passed out and the air cold. He was glancing around, nervously, his hand tightly wound over the edge of his sword.

"Link... what seems to be upsetting you?" Although I spoke gently, he jumped slightly, then sighed. "Do you not think it's odd... how no beats have been after us? On my last journey there were thousands that followed me from morning till dusk. None have even appeared, and we have been traveling for many nights." Uneasily, I shrugged. "Ah- well, lets count our good luck as a blessing from Din. She surely must favor you finding the Princess."

"Is Zelda now in power...?" I chewed the inside of my cheek. "Yes." "Then, I suppose that is well." Cursing silently, I realized that when we finally reached Hyrule he would discover the truth. '_Stupid. We will reach the field in two days and he will know the truth, and he hates lying and he will go to find me on his own...' _The sound of Link cursing loudly startled me from my thoughts. "What-!" Before I could ask, Link threw the map at me, still cursing loudly. Confused, I searched the map and saw that he had marked the most direct route to Hyrule.

Straight through the _Shadow Temple._

**I knew as soon as I started this fic I wanted to include the Shadow Temple. I think it will be a great take on how the characters think. I know, as a kid playing that temple, it scared the crap outta me. I HATE REDEADS. So, I think a little redead action will relieve the boring parts... too much inside Link or Zelda's head. Any ideas are welcome.**

**Sorry it's short, next one will be suuuuper long. Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, this chapter will be longer. I'm starting at the point in which they have reached the Shadow Temple. Enjoy!**

"You can't ask it of me." Link sighed heavily. "I'm afraid I must. It's not that bad, I'm sure. Just calm down, Sheik." Despite his calming words, my heart was still racing frantically. _'You'll die in there... but you don't want Link to think you're a coward, do you?'_ Carefully, I lifted my eyes to the small entrance. It was small, and longer than it was wide. The door was simple, brown wood.

But the whole place was coated in black mist, and the smell of rotting flesh was overwhelming. If you listened carefully, you could hear a soft screaming sound- Redeads. Wizzrobes. Poes, no doubt.

Weakly, I climbed the narrow, ancient stairs that lead to the door. Link followed, directly to my side. We stopped at the door, staring dumbly at the doorknob. Link coughed, then quickly grabbed the handle and pulled the door open in one smooth moment. The door was narrow, so he entered first and I quickly followed. The door opened into a small, dimly lit hallway. You couldn't see the floor.

"How about, we each put one hand on the wall, so..." I nodded, glad he had suggested it. We did just that, each of with a hand on either wall. The hallway was small enough that we could still be close, if the need arrived. The wall was mostly smooth, but there were small bumps and dents that hurt your hand. "Uh, Link...? How much longer do you think...?" No answer. "Link? Where... are you!"

_'Don't panic. He probably just... took a wrong turn? Don't panic. Just retrace your steps.' _Panting loudly, I began to run, and after hours of running, it seemed, I heard a loud, "Sheik!" I stopped in my tracks. "SHEIK!" "Link? Where...?" "**SHEIK!" **His voice sounded odd- strangled, almost. It seemed to be coming from behind me. I turned on my heel and ran, toward the frantic calls of "Sheik!" As I ran, I noticed a small glimmer on the wall. I remembered my mothers words to me.

"_Now, Zelda, if you don't know what it is, and it isn't yours, don't touch it." _I felt slightly guilty as I reached toward the light. '_Sorry, mother...'_ When I finally tapped it, it was cold, and rounded. A door handle. Without hesitation, I stormed in, still hearing Link's frantic cries.

The first thing that hit me was the overpowering stench. It smelled like smoke, rotting flesh, blood, and burnt hair. It was horrible. Immediately, I started to gag, my eyes watering horribly. Through the water in my eyes, I noticed Link in the corner... unconscious, blood trickling down his temple.

As I started to run to him, a man come... literally out of the wall. He was tall, and completely clothed in black. He had longer... _purple hair?_ As he lifted his head, I saw he had exactly Link's face. But Link could have never smiled such a cruel smile. "Ah, hullo, Zelda. Found us, have you?"

Getting over my shock, I flicked my wrists to make the blades extract. "Tsk, tsk, we don't want that do you? Don't you even want to know who I am?" He came slightly closer, moving slowly as if not to startle me. "I don't care who you are... I just want you let me take Link." He frowned now, looking at Link as if he were an annoying rat. "That kid? What do you wanna have him for? He's just a boy. Zelda, I'm not like him. Sure, I look like him, and we even have the same name. But I'm only _part_ of him... his powerful, evil side. He's just the weak leftovers. He can't take care of you like I can."

He again came closer, now directly in front of me. Gently, he removed my mask and pulled lightly on my hair. "Why do you wanna cover your pretty face up? Although the girl in men's clothing _is _kind of hot." Quickly I stepped back, trying to think of a plan. Deciding to keep him talking until I could escape, I asked, "So- you're Link... how..?" He smiled again, twirling the edge of his hat over his shoulder. "I'm actually just his shadow. But that doesn't mean I'm not real. I'm very real."

_'Shadow... does a shadow even have any weaknesses? Hmm... Of Course! Light!'_ Carefully, I put my hands behind my back, trying to look innocent. I reached into my pouch and curled my hand around the small rod, that could spit flames. The shadow was again looking at Link, with scorn and hatred.

I used his distraction, pulling out the rod and pressing the button. Flames immediately burst forward, making the dark room full of red light. Shadow Link gasped, then burst into flames.

"Yes!" Celebrating briefly, I then moved to Link, and was scared to death by what I saw.

**So. Yeah. Shadow Link. Gotta love him. Any ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to clear some things up: I read the comics to Ocarina of Time. In these comics, Shadow Link does indeed have purple hair. So... enjoy. :D**

Link's head was slumped pitifully to the side, blood narrowly escaping out of his mouth. His hand held his sword, which was also coated in blood. _'Ug! These wounds will take days to heal. This means a wretched healing song!' _Sighing, I pulled out my harp and began playing the song slowly. The timid pace of the beat did nothing to stop the pain, though. Whatever Link need, it seeped out of my body into his. The healing couldn't just appear. Wincing as the song ended, I put my harp away.

Link, who had always been a quick healer, sat up slowly, looking around in confusion. Th delirium that usually comes after a powerful magic song began: "Oh, Sheik, he was here! And you were screaming, 'Link, Link, help me!' And he was running, and then I fell! And Sheik-" Slapping him twice across the face to end his ranting, his eyes became focused and his breathing normal.

"Thanks. I needed that. How- how did _you _beat him?" Insulted, I sniffed, not answering. Turning on my heel, I stalked angrily to the door, not caring if he followed. But, _of course,_ he did, much to my annoyance. He seemed to notice my angry stance, and kept silent. My annoyance lessened as we approached another doorway, accompanied by the sound of "Swing! Swing! Swing!"

We glanced at each other, shrugged, then walked timidly inside.

Bad idea.

The room had two gray statues in the middle, each with a long blade in their stone hands. Unfortunately, that was all I managed to see before one of them slashed me directly through the gut.

_**Now as Link.**_

_'Oh gosh! Okay, get her outta the way of those things! Now, um, do... something! She's gonna die if you don't Link! God, what would I do for Navi right now!'_

_My thoughts were interrupted by a sound._

_Worse than the sound of Zelda's screams of pain, which haunted my childhood._

_Worse than the sick sound of metal piercing flesh, one I had just heard._

_Worse than the evil laugh of Ganon._

_A sound I had sworn NEVER to hear again._

_The sound of a redead's scream._

_**Sorry so cliff hangerish. New chapter out soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy this Chapter! I recently went to Australia, so I have it on the brain. It might affect the story. XD (Starts as Link, just so you know!)**

My body was frozen. Totally stiff. If I had to die, to escape this feeling, I would.

But that wasn't an option.

_'Sheik needs me.'_

My only thought was to fight. Forcing my closed eyes open, I saw it wasn't after me at all.

It was on top of Sheik, running its rotted hand over her face. No- It was gathering her blood on its finger, and putting it in its black hole of a mouth.

I'm gonna die.

My knees were weak as I forced myself to walk forward, swinging my sword weakly. The redead turned to me, annoyed, and screamed.

That did it.

Rage threw through my whole body, literally shoving me forward at the... thing.

"YOU LET HER GO!"

Wow. The whole Triforce thing came in handy sometimes.

My whole body felt controlled by my left hand, which was glowing.

After several seconds of furious screaming, its body was hacked up nicely on the floor.

"See your next fall."

Trying not to feel smug, I quickly went to its evaporating body to see if it left anything worth to pick up.

A fairy!

Perfect timing.

Picking up the poor thing, I put it gently on Sheik's arm, where it shivered from being so close to her death.

After several seconds Sheik sat up though, completely healed.

"Uh- Link? What was that you were saying about the Redead's mother?"

Wow.

**Sorry so short. I always say that, but DUDE! **


End file.
